Gagal Kabur
by saki9minami
Summary: karena kedobeannya, dan mungkin karena dadakan, rencana pun hanya tinggal rencana... /SasuNaru/AU/Author Newbie/Mohon bantuannya, minna-sama :D


Title : *apa ya...? oh ya* gagal kabur dari seme by saki minami

Pairing : uzumaki Naruto and uchiha Sasuke, side pairing sabaku Shikamaru and inuzuka Kiba

Genre : romance\general (sepertinya)

Rating ; ….*garuk-garuk kepala* apa yaa? T ato M? T aja deh...

A\n : hai hai minna-sama. Perkenalkan nama saya Saki Minami. Seorang author baru abal abal, sedang mencoba peruntungan di dunai fanfiction ini. Ini adalah karya pertama yang dipublish. Semoga berkesan :D. Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun. Tidak terima flame. Mungkin akan ada banyak typo yang terlewat atau sesuatu yang tidak sesuai EYD yang dibenarkan. Haha. Silahkan menikmati. Terima kasih.

On to the story...

Naruto's pov.

Hari ini hari sabtu. Hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku, karena akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan si Uchiha Teme kepala pantat ayam. Sudah hampir dua minggu dia dirawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan motor ketika mengendara bersama kakaknya Itachi. Luka yang diderita cukup parah, tulang tangannya retak sampai harus disangga dengan gips agar sembuh. Ada juga beberapa luka lecet di tubuhnya. Saat kujenguk beberapa hari lalu tampangnya sangat kusut, dia selalu marah saat aku ingin memegang tangannya yang sedang digips. Padahal kan aku pengen ngelus, mungkin aja bisa cepet sembuh. Itachi yang juga dirawat sekamar dengannya cuma tiduran saat aku datang menjenguk. Luka Itachi tidak separah si Teme, tapi ada pendarahan dalam di sekitar kaki yang mengharuskannya dirawat di rumah sakit.

Kembali ke masa sekarang. Aku sudah bersiap-siap dengan seragamku beserta tas sekolah, saatnya berangkat sekolah.

"Iruka, aku berangkat dulu" ujarku. Aku berada di depan pintu, sednag memakai sepatu. Pintu di depanku terbuka sedikit. Udara pagi yang masih sejuk berhembus pelan.

"Hati-hati, Naruto. Bekal makan siang sudah kau bawa, kan?" terdengar teriakan Iruka dari dalam rumah.

"Sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tas." Jawabku. Iruka menghampiri ke depan pintu, mengantar kepergianku berangkat sekolah.

Iruka adalah adik almarhum ibuku. Ibuku bersama ayahku meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil ketika aku masih berumur lima tahun. Sejak saat itu, aku diasuh olehnya. Iruka sudah kuanggap sebagai ayahku sendiri.

"Naruto, tunggu aku! Kita berangkat bersama." kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku membuka pintu dan melihat Inuzuka Kiba, tetangga sebelah rumah, berada di depan pagar rumah. Setelah berpamitan dengan Iruka, kami berdua pun berjalan bersama ke sekolah kami yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Kudengar katanya hari ini Uchiha keluar dari rumah sakit." Kiba memulai pembicaraan. Namun ada sesuatu dari nada bicaranya.

"Iya. Dari nada bicaramu sepertinya kamu nggak senang. Ada apa?"

"Bukannya nggak senang. Kalau Uchiha sudah kembali, itu artinya waktuku bermain bersamamu jadi kurang. Kita kan udah lama nggak main seperti dulu sebelum kau pacaran sama uchiha dan aku dengan Shikamaru. Aku sudah lama tidak makan makanan buatan Iruka. Atau sekedar main ke game center."

Kata-kata Kiba menyadarkanku, benar juga apa yang dikatakannya. Sudah lama kami berdua tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah kami berpacaran dengan pacar masing-masing. Dengan Shikamaru masih tidak apa-apa karena pada dasarnya Kiba dan Shikamaru adalah sahabatku. Masalahnya ada pada Sasuke. Dia tidak suka aku berteman dengan mereka. Terutama Shikamaru. Mungkin karena aku dulu pernah pacaran dengan Shikamaru meskipun sebentar, jadi Sasuke tidak mau terjadi yang namanya CLBK atau cinta lama bersemi kembali. Sasuke selalu berusaha menjauhkan aku dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba. Terkadang pun terkesan over protective.

Kami masih berjalan dan mulai memasuki area jalan raya, berjalan di trotoar. Jalanan dipenuhi dengan murid – murid yang akan berangkat sekolah seperti kami. Sepanjang perjalanan, pikiranku berkutat pada hal tadi. Dan sepertinya aku sudah memikirkan hal itu terlalu lama sampai Kiba harus menepuk pipiku beberapa kali.

"Kamu ngelamun ya? Pasti ngelamun Uchiha" godanya padaku. Seketika itu pula wajahku memerah. Entah kenapa ketika dikaitkan dengan Sasuke aku menjadi malu sendiri.

"Ah, nggak kok. Aku cuma memikirkan perkataanmu tadi. Benar juga apa katamu. Kita sudah lama nggak main sendiri tanpa pacar kita. Gimana kalau besok kita main sendiri, tanpa-" tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi gelap. Kurasakan 2 telapak tangan menutupi mataku.

"Ada apa nanti sepulang sekolah?"

Seketika itu juga aku melepaskan telapak tangan di mataku dan berbalik, mendapati Sasuke berdiri di hadapanku, menampakkan senyum tipisnya yang bagiku paling manis.

"Hai, Dobe-chan. Kau rindu padaku?"

Tanpa basa-basi kupeluk si Teme di hadapanku ini. Dia pun memelukku balik, sangat erat. Tangannya sudah tidak di gips lagi. Rasanya seperti tidak bertemu dengannya untuk waktu yang lama.

"Ehem." Seseorang berdehem dari belakangku. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku melepaskan pelukanku dari si teme kesayanganku itu. Kulihat Kiba menudukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Aku cuma terkekeh melihat reaksinya. Mirip cewek. Ketika kulihat di sekeliling kami, banyak orang yang memperhatikan dengan seksama. Ada yang senyum – senyum melihat Sasuke yang ganteng, ada yang motret, ada juga yang mimisan.

"Lebih baik kita cepetan berangkat sekolah. Nanti terlambat." kata Kiba sambil berjalan duluan meninggalkan kami. Aku menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan berjalan bersamanya.

Sampai di sekolah, kami bertiga berpapasan dengan Shikamaru. Kiba langsung menghambur ke arahnya, tidak peduli lagi padaku dan Sasuke. Ekspresi wajah Kiba berubah. Tadi saat bersamaku dan Sasuke, dia diam terus dan tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Sekarang, malah dia yang terus menerus mengajak obrol Shikamaru.

"Hei Kiba? Bicaranya gentian napa. Masa dari tadi kamu terus yang bicara…"

"Biarkan saja. Yang penting sama Shikamaru. Sudah ya. Kami masuk kelas dulu." Setelah itu, Shikamaru dan Kiba memasuki kelas mereka. Sementara aku dan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas karena perjalanan masih jauh. Inilah kerugian mendapat kelas di ujung sekolah. Lorong sekolah sepi. Sasuke tanpa diduga kembali menggandeng tanganku dan meremasnya pelan. Dia tersenyum padaku. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dari sikapnya. Biasanya saja cuek bebek.

"Apa?" Tanyaku padanya. Dia malah tersenyum aneh.

"kamu mau kemana besok minggu bersama Kiba? Kok nggak ngajak aku ataupun Shikamaru?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai padaku.

Aku tergugup sendiri. "ah, uhm, itu… anu, bagaimana ya… ya begitulah.. Hehe.." Ujarku asal. Selalu saja ada yang menjengkelkan dari seringaian si Teme itu, pasti dia akan melakukan sesuatu padaku. Aku yakin itu. "nggak ada apa-apa kok."

"Bohong"

"Aku nggak bohong"

"Hn"

"Suwer, aku nggak bohong"

"Hn"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya." Aku pura-pura marah dan meninggalkannya sendiri di koridor, berjalan cepat menuju kelas.

Sudah kuputuskan, besok minggu aku harus bisa bermain bersama Kiba tanpa gangguan dari Sasuke ataupun Shikamaru!

Harus!

Tapi, bagaimanapun, yang namanya rencana tetap saja rencana, apalagi yang dibuat olehku. Entah kenapa Sasu-teme pasti bisa mengetahuinya.

Flashback…

Nnt kt hrs bs maen b2 aja. G bleh ad Shikamaru ato sasu.

Oke?

Begitu isi pesanku pada Kiba. Aku mengirimnya saat sedang pelajaran Pak Kakashi. Guru itu benar-benar payah. Bayangkan saja, di kelas, orang itu malah membaca buku yang aneh, saat sedang mengajar pula. Pernah ada salah satu murid yang iseng mengintip isi buku itu, tapi alih-alih mengintip, pergelangan tangannya malah hampir dipatahkan oleh orang itu. Tapi mesikipun begitu, sebenarnya Pak Kakashi orangnya jenius. Ngomong-ngomong soal jenius, aku teringat akan seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Sasu Teme.

Handphoneku bergetar. Kiba membalas smsku

Otre bos. Pengalihan u/ sasu ma shika apaan?

Cepat-cepat aku membalasnya.

Blg aja kta ad keg pmr d skul bsk. Kt kn ank pmr

Sms kukirim. Tak sampai 5 menit balasan datang.

Oke.

"Kau smsan dengan siapa, Naruto?" Suara pak Kakashi mengagetkanku. Tak kusangka dia akan tahu aku smsan. Bukannya tadi Pak Kakashi masih menerangkan fungsi kuadrat.

"Tidak kok, pak. Saya tidak smsan" jawabku gugup. Sepertinya percuma bohong sama Pak Kakashi.

"Oh, berarti aku salah lihat." Ujar Pak Kakashi santai. Setelah itu dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku pornonya. Haha, tumben dia percaya saja dengan omonganku. Sepertinya Pak Kakashi sedang berbaik hati.

Entah kenapa, rasanya aku diperhatikan oleh seseorang dari belakang. Saat kutorehkan pandanganku ke belakang kelas, Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan menusuk. Aku jadi ngeri sendiri.

 _Krrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinngg_

Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran berakhir. Hari ini berjalan dengan cepat. Buru-buru aku memasukkan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas dan bergegas keluar dari kelas. Di luar, Kiba sudah menungguku. Kemudian aku dan Kiba melesat keluar sekolah, tidak mau Shikamaru dan Sasuke menangkap kami.

"Kita mau kemana nih?" Tanya Kiba saat sudah agak jauh dari area sekolah.

"Ke warung mie jowo Ichiraku. Aku kangen masakan sana." jawab Naruto mantap. Di wajahnya sudah terbayangkan berpiring-piring mie jowo yang sudah menantinya di warung ichiraku.

"Kau bawa uang?" Tanya Kiba

"Uhm…" Naruto melihat ke dompetnya. Senyum di wajahnya menghilang. "tidak." Bayang-bayang mie jowo pun langsung hilang.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya boleh makan satu piring saja. Aku tidak mau kalau harus membayar makananmu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih punya kupon diskon makan gratis?"

Melihat ke dompet lagi "kayaknya hilang."

Kiba menepuk jidatnya, sedikit gemas dengan ke-dobe-an Naruto yang sudah memasuki tingkat akut. "Lebih baik kita ke rumahmu saja. Kita masak sendiri. Dasar kau ini…" kata Kiba saat mendengar hal itu. Kiba sudah hapal kebiasaan Naruto yang harus makan 5 piring mie jowo ichiraku agar merasa kenyang. Padahal nasi sepiring saja Kiba harus merapa lapar sekali agar mampu menghabiskan. Entah anak itu memang lapar atau doyan.

"hehehehe….." Naruto cuma terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto…

"Kita mau masak apa?" Tanya Naruto. Kiba tampak sedang berpikir sambil melihat isi lemari es.

"Tidak tahu. Mie instant saja. Mumpung ada sosis, bakso, telur, daging asap, dan kubis, kita campur aja semuanya." Kata Kiba menyarankan. Naruto sedikit bisa membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa mie instant tersebut dengan berbagai macam isi. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah mereka pasti akan langsung kekenyangan setelah makan.

"Aku masih punya 5 ramen instant. Kita bisa bikin itu, lalu main ps sepuasnya. Gimana?" Naruto menggerakkan jempolnya dan alisnya naik turun.

"Ide yang bagus. Tumben pinter" kata Kiba. Jawaban dari Naruto adalah timpukan di kepalanya.

"Kalau aku gak pinter mana mungkin aku bisa masuk sma… dasar kau ini." timpal Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuat ramen instan.

"Nar, jangan lupa sosis, bakso, ma kubisnya dicuci dulu! Daging asapnya dibakar dulu!" Teriak Kiba dari arah ruang tamu.

5 menit kemudian…

"ramen siap!" Teriak Naruto dari dapur. (cepet amat?!) Beberapa saat kemudian Kiba menghambur, mengambil piring dari rak, dan menyendokkan ramen yang masih panas di panci ke dalam piringnya.

Tok tok tok

Tiba-tiba, dari pntu depan terdengar ketukan pintu.

"Siapa ya? Tumben ada tamu siang-siang begini." Ujar Naruto. Piringnya ditaruh di meja makan dan dia berjalan ke pintu depan.

Setelah dibuka, ternyata yang mengetuk pintu adalah Sasuke dan Shikamaru!

"Waaaa!" Tanpa sadar Naruto berteriak amat sangat kencang dan membanting pintu hingga tertutup denagan bunyi debuman keras. Kiba pun terlonjak kaget. Untung ramen di piring di tangannya tidak tumpah.

"Apaan sih, Nar?! Ngapain lu teriak-teriak segala?" Tanya Kiba, ramen yang sempat masuk ke dalam mulutnya loncat-loncat gaje(?). Naruto tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya, membuat Kiba semakin kaget, untung lagi ramennya tetap tidak tumpah.

"Di depan ada Shikamaru ma Sasuke…" ujar Naruto kepada Kiba dengan suara pelan. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, lalu…

"Waaa! Kita celaka!" Teriak kedua orang gila (?) Ini bersamaan. "Kita harus sembunyi, Nar! Harus!" Kata Kiba. Sebelum mereka berbuat sesuatu pintu depan terbuka dengan lebar, memperlihatkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang (sepenglihatan Naruto dan Kiba) sedang memasang tampang '2 orang dayak sedang memburu babi hutan, Naruto dan Kiba adalah buruan tersebut' dan dengan ketajaman matanya segera menemukan mereka berdua.

Padahal aslinya…

Sasuke dan Shikamaru, dengan hidung mimisan dan bibir jontor karena tertimpuk pintu yang tadi dibanting Naruto, masuk ke dalam rumah, tampang cengok terpasang dengan manis.

"Hai, Nar…" "Hai Kib…" kata Sasuke dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto dan Kiba malah berlari menuju kamar Naruto di lantai dua dan sembunyi di sana.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru tambah cengok plus bingung

"Nggak ada setan kan di rumah ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh ke Shikamaru. Shikamaru memandang Sasuke aneh.

"Ya gak lah. Kalo sampe ada, gue gak bakalan mau ke rumah ini lagi. Ogah, amit-amit… mendingan gue ngeliatin muka lu daripada mukanya setan…" jawab Shikamaru yang jadi merinding sendiri.

"Sialan lo, emangnya muka gue mirip setan, lu kali setannya. Udah ah, sekarang mending kita samperin uke-uke kita tercinta…" kata Sasuke "ya udah. Kira-kira mereka larinya ke mana?" Lanjutnya. Shikamaru memandang Sasuke lama

"Gue kira lu tu pinter, gak taunya goblok juga ya. Mereka ke lantai dua, mereka pasti ke kamarnya Naru lah, secara di rumah ini lantai dua cuma diisi kamar Naru ama kamar tamu kan…" Shikamaru langsung berjalan ke lantai dua rumah naru dimana kamar naru berada, meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Shik, tungguin…" Sasuke ooc sambil berlari menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah menaiki tangga.

!

Naruto dan Kiba meringkuk di kasur. Selimut tebal di kasur itu mereka buat sebagai tameng dari dunia luar (maksudnya dunia luar adalah si Sasu n Shikamaru)

"Nar, mereka ke sini gak ya?" Tanya Kiba takut-takut.

"Gak tahu. Moga-moga aja nggak.." Naruto menyembulkan kepalanya dari selimut dan memperhatikan pintu kamarnya. Tak ada apapun ataupun siapapun. Tak terdengar pula suara apapun.

"Gak ada apa-apa. Kayaknya aman kalo keluar sekarang."

Pelan-pelan, kedua uke ini keluar dari sarangnya (?). Mereka berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu kamar. Naruto memegang knob pintu dan perlahan-lahan membukanya. Saat menyembulkan kepalanya ke luar pintu, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah resleting celana sekolahnya. Naruto merasa kesulitan menelan ludah. Dia memandang ke atas, dan dilihatnya Sasuke yang tengah melipat tangannya di depan dada, dengan Shikamaru disampingnya sedang menatapnya aneh. Naruto nyengir kuda melihat dua seme itu. Sasuke memberi isyarat tangan agar Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa sekali Naruto menggandeng Kiba keluar, menghadap ke seme-semenya.

"hehehehehe…" Naruto dan Kiba terkekeh aneh, "hai…"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan dalam waktu yang lama, kemudian tersenyum nakal kepada dua uke di depan mereka.

"kami punya sesuatu untuk kalian. Ayo ikut." Kata Sasuke dan Shikamaru bersamaan. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke menggandeng Naruto sedangkan Shikamaru menggandeng Kiba. Erat sekali. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tamu di lantai satu.

'mati aku!' batin Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

Naruto dan Kiba sedang duduk di sofa di ruang tamu, sedangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru berdiri di hadapan mereka dan sambil melipat tangan bersiap-siap untuk menyiapkan hukuman yang akan diterima oleh para uke mereka ini.

"Nah. Karena kalian sudah mengabaikan kami a.k.a pacar-pacarmu a.k.a. Seme-sememu dengan cara bermain sendiri tanpa ditemani kami, maka kalian harus mendapatkan hukuman berdarah!" Ujar Sasuke bersemangat. Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru cengok.

Dong deng dong deng…

"Heh, sas, memangnya ada hukuman berdarah di dunia kita? Jangan ngaco..." Bisik Shikamaru setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke diatas. Sasuke masih memandang Naruto dan Kiba dengan tatapan predator ketika akhirnya satu menit kemudian kata-kata Shikamaru masuk ke telinga kanannya dan sempat mampir ke otak sebelum keluar lewat telinga kirinya.

"Memangnya tadi aku bicara apa?" Gentian Sasuke berbisik ke Shikamaru dengan tampang idiotnya (ternyata seorang Sasuke uchiha punya tampang idiot juga ya… *diamuk fans Sasuke*)

"Yaelah, ni anak… mendokusei banget sih… udah lanjutin aja bacotan lo… lama-lama capek gue ngomong sama lo." Shikamaru misuh-misuh sendiri sambil memijat dahinya melihat tingkah teman sesama semenya.

"Baiklah. Kuberi beberapa option bagi kalian. Pertama, kalian akan diikat di kursi dan harus tahan terima belaian selama satu jam. Kedua, kalian striptease dan nari di hadapan kami selama dua jam. Ketiga…. Apa ya? Gantian lu yang mikir, napa….." Kata Sasuke pada Shikamaru yang daritadi sibuk menelanjangi Kiba dengan matanya.

"Males ah…" timpal Shikamaru sambil menyeringai ke Kiba. Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Uh, ya udah lah… Apa lagi ya? Kalian ada saran?" Malah Sasuke tanya ke Naruto dan Kiba.

"Bagaimana kalau kau lepaskan kami dan biarkan kami main sendiri?" Ujar Naruto disertai nyengir.

"Kau tahu, semua idemu bagus tapi aku kurang suka." Ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Dia melangkah ke arah Kiba.

"Berdiri." Perintahnya tegas. Kiba serta merta berdiri. Shikamaru menyeringai seram ke Kiba, kemudian secepat kilat menggendong Kiba ke pundaknya.

"Gue bawa kabur uke gue. Jaa…" dengan Kiba yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, Shikamaru berjalan keluar menuju pintu utama, kemudian menghilang bersama angin….

Maksudnya apa Shikamaru ngilang gitu? Author sendiri tidak tahu…

Dan akhirnya acara hukum menghukum antara dua seme dengan dua uke batal…

Beralih ke Sasuke dan Naruto…

"Heh, sas, barusan si Shikamaru ngilang ya?" Tanya Naruto polos, memandang Sasuke yang tampak membatu setelah melihat kejadian di atas. Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke bergetar.

"Hiiiiii…. Tauk ah… gue gak mau lagi temenan ma tuh orang… ngeri…" katanya. Namun setelah menyadari apa yang dilakukannya sangatlah ooc, Sasuke kembali ke sifat aslinya.

Kini Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan predatornya. (mangnya ada tatapan kayak gitu?). Naruto bergidik ngeri. Dia tak bisa menelan ludah yang serasa tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Apa?" Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya. Sasuke menyeringai ke arahnya, kemudian dia membungkuk sehingga posisi kepalanya setara dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa main-main sendiri tanpa kami?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suaranya yang dibuat seseksi mungkin di telinga Naruto. Dilihatnya sikap Naruto yang salah tingkah di hadapannya.

"Soalnya kalian selalu tidak memperbolehkan kami main sendiri, jadi kami nekat." Gumam Naruto, jari-jarinya bermain dengan jahitan bawah seragamnyanya yang tiba-tiba terlihat lebih menarik dari seme ganteng di depannya. Sasuke kemudian meraih dagu Naruto dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, membuat cowok bermata biru langit itu bertemu muka dengannya.

"Kau tinggal minta saja, dobe. Tak perlu sampai seperti ini. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tak suka kalau kau bertindak seperti ini." Ujarnya sambil mengusap pipi kiri Naruto.

"A-Aku takut kalau nanti kau marah…" gumam Naruto lagi, terdengar lebih pelan tapi tetap terdengar oleh Sasuke. Terkembang senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Aku takkan marah. Tapi karena kau sudah berbuat hal seperti tadi, jadinya aku harus menghukummu…" ujar Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Dan memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir mungil milik ukenya. Awalnya Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan kelakuan Sasuke dan matanya melebar, namun lama kelamaan ditutup matanya dan mencium balik Sasuke. Awalnya lembut, tapi semakin tingginya hasrat dalam diri mereka semakin ganas pula ciuman mereka dan sekarang berubah menjadi adu dominan antara lidah Naruto dan Sasuke, yang pasti dimenangkan oleh Sasuke. Hal itu terbukti dengan Naruto yang daritadi mendesah tidak karuan. Setelah dirasa selamanya, mereka berdua menghentikan ciuman mereka karena kekurangan oksigen. Keduanya terengah-engah mengatur nafas menreka. Tapi Sasuke tidak berhenti sampai sana. Bibirnya kini menjelajah turun ke leher Naruto. Diciumnya leher berwarna karamel itu dan sesekali dihisapnya sampai meninggalkan bercak bundar berwarna merah keunguan. Desahan Naruto semakin menjadi saat Sasuke mencium tengkuknya, salah satu bagian sensitifnya. Tangan Sasuke kini berusaha mencopot kancing seragam sekolah Naruto.

"Sasuke…." Tangan Naruto melingkar di leher Sasuke. "stop." Sasuke menghentikan perbuatannya itu.

"Kenapa dihentikan? Kau menikmatinya kan?" Tanya cowok bermata onyx itu sambil mencium pipi cowok pirang yang sedang blushing dihadapannya.

"I-Iya, tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi Iruka pulang, jadi aku tak mau tertangkap basah sedang… melakukan hal ini." Ujar Naruto, wajahnya semakin merah saat melihat seragamnya kini terbuka dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya ke cowok berambut hitam dihadapannya. "Kau tahu kan bagaimana protektifnya Iruka padaku…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya kemudian duduk di samping Naruto sementara Naruto membenarkan seragamnya.

"Aku pulang." Pintu depan terbuka dan masuklah Iruka. "Eh, ada Sasuke. Udah lama disini?" Tanyanya.

"Lumayan lah." Jawab Sasuke ramah.

"Oh ya. Naruto, habis ini aku kembali lagi ke kantor dan sepertinya akan pulang telat…" kata Iruka sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kepala Naruto sedikit tertunduk ke bawah. Yang dimaksud 'pulang telat' oleh Iruka adalah dia akan menginap beberapa hari di rumah kolega kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Hal itu terkadang membuat Naruto kesepian.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat gelagat Naruto.

"Tidak…" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke tahu kalau senyuman itu palsu.

Tak lama kemudian Iruka keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawwa tas dan menghampiri Naruto. "Aku taruh beberapa lembar uang di lemari penyimpanan untukmu. Belilah makanan yang sehat, jangan beli mie instant! Kalau kau malas memasak datang saja ke Nona Tsunade. Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk mengawasimu." Kata Iruka panjang lebar. (gak juga ding…)

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyela, "Bagaimana kalau Naruto menginap di rumahku saja? Aku juga sendirian di rumah." Kata Sasuke. Mendengar hal ini, Iruka tampak memikirkannya sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi meninggalkan Naruto di rumah." Setelah itu Iruka membawa tasnya dan berpamitan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apa benar kau sendirian di rumah? Bukannya di rumahmu ada kakakmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Memang benar." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang pada Iruka kalau kau sendirian di rumah?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Supaya aku bisa terus bersama denganmu…" jawab Sasuke sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto yang seketika itu juga langsung memerah seperti tomat. Sasuke jadi gemas melihatnya.

"Nanti kalau Itachi tahu gimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aniki sudah tahu dari dulu, dan lagi dengan begitu dia bisa pacaran sama Deidara. Sekarang ambil pakaianmu lalu kita ke rumahku."

"Sekarang?"

"Nggak, besok kiamat. Ya sekarang lah!" Sasuke merasa tingkat ke-dobe-an Naruto sepertinya sudah bertambah drastis. 'harus kuberi asupan-asupan nutrisi nih…. Setiap hari makan ramen sih,,,' pikirnya.

Naruto beranjak ke kamar untuk mengepak baju-baju yang akan dipakainya ketika menginap di rumah Sasuke. Tapi kenapa Sasuke mengikutnya?

"Kau ngapain ikut, teme? Sana keluar!" Ujarnya saat hendak membuka lemari pakaiannya namun melihat Teme tercinta bersandar di dinding sambil melipat tangan di dada, memperhatikan segala gerak-geriknya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Toh aku sudah sering keluar masuk kamarmu…" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu~. Keluar!" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke arah pintu. "Tunggu saja di luar!" tapi dasar Sasuke bebal, sudah sampai di pintu pun Sasuke tetap kembali masuk ke kamar, dan dengan seenaknya duduk manis di pinggir kasur

"Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa?" Sasuke cuma tersenyum, sedangkan Naruto manyun. Iiihhh makin lama minta dicukur itu bulu ayam di kepalanya (baca : rambut) "Kita berkencan saja disini." Tangannya menepuk – nepuk kasur. Ekspresi wajahnya mesum. Menjijikan, batin Naruto.

"Sas, setelah kecelakaan sepertinya kau tambah gila. Kau yakin sudah sembuh? Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter kemari agar kepalamu diperiksa?"

Mendengar Dobe-nya berkata seperti itu, batin Sasuke pundung.

Apa Dobe sudah tidak menganggapku seksi lagi...?

Lalu sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Kau katanya mau ganti baju? Sana ganti baju dulu. Biar kita sepat sampai di rumahku." Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Naruto tadi, Sasuke bangkt dari duduknya, mendekati Naruto. Tiba – tiba, Naruto sudah dipanggulnya di bahu. Sasuke berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Naruto.

"Hei! Aku mau kau bawa kemana?! Turunkan aku, Teme!"

"Kalau tidak begini, kau tidak segera ganti baju. Ayo, aku yang gantikan bajumu~" kata Sasuke, terdengar terlalu riang di telinga Naruto.

Tapi tadi apa katanya? Aku gantikan bajumu?

"Sas, aku bisa ganti baju sendiri! Turunkan akuuuu!" teriak Naruto.

Pintu kamar mandi pun ditutup dan dikunci dari dalam.

A/N : demikianlah cerita gaje dariku. Mohon review, kritik, atau saran yang membangun. Dan seperti yang sudah saya bilang di awal, tidak terima flame. Kalau tidak suka SASUNARU tidak usah baca. Terima kasih.


End file.
